Fighting throught the dark
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: When Mark wakes up in an odd place, everything goes downhill as a pair of unknown beings takes him into a wicked, twisted "game". All he knows is that the "game" was being streamed in his channel and that the two persons behind that whole madness only wants to see him lose his sanity or see his body hit the ground lifeless, whatever happens first. He has to leave somehow and alive


**A/N:** To be 100% from the very beginning of this story, I've never been sure about uploading this story, mostly because there are a few things that I haven't been sure about using.  
First of all I'm already apologizing if there's any kind of grammar mistake or typos, English is not my first language, that's like one of the reasons of why I wasn't sure at all to upload this. Second: Sorry about the lenght. I was too inspired.  
I'm gonna do this: If you like this chapter and want me to continue please just let me know. Without anything else to say, let's go to the chapter.

 **Strong language alert**

He finally reacted, his head buzzed around, everything in his environment was dark, slowly starting to recover his senses, flashes of what happened before came directly to his mind, reminding someone abruptly entering to his home, his friends hiding, whoever who was, moved incredibly fast, like it wasn't a real human, later a white light with a really strong hit in the back of his neck and everything blacked out.

His senses were slowly coming back, now sensing on a hard surface, with some difficult and backache, he straightened up to a sitting position, letting the air go through his lungs, second thing he realize are some drops falling on a puddle, with a hand, touches his face and lift up something upon his nose, with the other hand rubs his eyes trying to clear the mist that surrounded him. Firstly it was all blurry until it began to get clear, showing it inside a cave... or something like that...

—Ok... What the heck is going on...?

In some places there he could see some puddles reflecting the moonlight, which seeped in some holes at the top of the stone wall, with some difficult stands up, slightly dizzy for the hit in his neck, you can even say that it was an iron stick... that hurts.

Slowly goes forward until he reached a puddle, crawls and stares at his reflection looking for some wounds or whatever. Looks at his black messy hair, his toupee hanging at one side of his face, upon his nose a pair of glasses resting, the crystals weren't broken or at least that how looked like, still looking at his face, directly to his Korean light brown eyes; the moonlight caressed gently his pale skin, slightly reflecting on it, but being absorbed by his black tee shirt with a giant white "M", over the same letter was a pink mustache.

Again start to look everywhere looking for clues, there in the back, between some stone walls could see a red point, quickly stands up, approaching to whatever the thing was, reaches out managing to reach something, when he see it, it was a camera recording him... what the f...

— ** _So... finally the great Markiplier has awoken..._** —said a voice with a Spanish accent, something distorted

—What the...? Who are you?!

Two crazy laughs were heard coming from somewhere, or nowhere... one was slightly more louder than the other, both distorted for some particular reason... for another weird reason, the second voice laughing out loud like a goddamn maniac hyena overdosed with a bit of too much energetic drinks made him shiver.

— ** _Oh Mark, we just wanna know to see how much you can handle some... situations_** —said the second voice — ** _, by the way, that camera you have in your hand is transmitting in live everything from your YouTube channel._**

Ok, now he was seriously indignant, expands his eyes while hears the two retarded hyenas until the transmission cuts off, letting him in an almost absolute silence... takes a deep breath passing a hand over his hair, trying to relax for his indignation with all of what was happening, close the eyes while tightening the lips angry, showing himself also worried for the situation, tries to chill out, convinces himself that everything would be fine, real or not, he would try to act like everything was fake

—Hello everyone my name is Markiplier and welcome to this... **_survival IRL_** —said — _I think..._ —though at the same time

He made an effort to pretend that everything was totally fine, it supposedly to be a Livestream via YouTube —and he didn't have a stupid idea of the name of the video... or if it had even a title—, needed to calm the fandom down. Just noticing that the camera, a Go Pro had a rubber strap, to use it in his forehead or his hand, now he was using it on his forehead wanting to convert everything in a first person experience, before he could even continue breathing, heavy steps were heard, making the floor shake.

—Not afraid, I'm brave, I'm really brave and... —a heavy breathing was over his neck, turning him white, and —OH MAI GAWD! WHAT THE FUCK?!

A giant black thing what seemed a shadow than other thing it's what it was behind him, with brilliant red eyes and mouth, he jumped back, running away of the monster in direction to the wall really close to have a heart attack but in anyway making an effort to climb up the wall, trying to escape by one of the holes in it, the monster followed him, when he was to reach the hole, _it_ grabbed his ankle, obviously making him scream, if he wasn't kicking he wouldn't be free right now. When he reached the top, ran away with all his might searching for a place to hide, entering into a thick wood where you can barely could see the moonlight, a mile away from the cave he was resting, behind a tree, with his heart racing very fast, about ten minutes later finally calming down...

—Ok... no fucking idea of what the hell was that... but it seemed like the _Monstrum_ monster... that black, giant one...

Lift up the view, noticing that the trees were some thick, almost leaving him in a total black hole, there were some silhouettes, it didn't matter because he really needed a lantern. Stands up, with the first step trips with a root of the tree where he was hiding, almost face planting. While makes random comments —and trying not to get insane—, goes more inside the woods, both hands in front to not hit himself, and then in one of those moments feels a sheet of paper over his fingers, it presents a smooth breeze, making the branches move, letting the moonlight enter time to time, only could see, in capital letters and underlined " _NO_ _EYES"_

—Inside that forest without a lantern... —mumbles — I'm so lost inside this fucking forest! And I don't have the goddamn lantern! WHY?!

Yeah, the situation literally was near to make him cry, more for the fact of search the seven remaining notes without the stupid god damned lantern avoiding Slender man without the freaking lantern... he really needed one... rapidly search for his cell phone on his pockets, luckily he had it, turned off, but it was something.

Our beloved Mark turned the phone on, first looking for mobile signal but nothing, and lights the note which says " _ALWAYS WATCHES_ _._ _NO_ _EYES_ _",_ sighs looking no to desperate to the infinity and keep talking with his fans trying to don't go mentally insane and saying to himself that everything was nothing than a realistic dream, then realized something...

—NOOOOOOOOO! Oh my God... oh no... oh... I forgot Slendy really hates me... and Warfstache isn't here... oh... this hurts...

Believe it or not, Wilford Warfstache was 1000% real, with an amazing resemble to Mark, the only difference is that his toupee was dyed in a pink way, and wears his characteristic pink mustache, taking in count whenever they played "The Eight Pages", the faceless dude never dared to appear... excepting that time when they found his diary pages and the giant red dildo (1). Shakes his head, trying to ignore that little and insignificant fact he just reminded a while ago to continue with his path.

Now was having the sensation of something behind, not wanting to risk his sanity and his heart... and life, starts to run as fast as he could, obviously turning the lantern off. Another mile away we can see him lying behind a tree, breathing heavily, turns the lantern on to continue with his path... what a great surprise when he saw someone very tall, literally white skin using a suit and faceless...

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

Now we can see him running almost at the speed of sound with fear in his face, expressing fear for his life, until he finally fell to the grass looking for a deep breath, roll several times, facing the dark sky, breaths heavily trying to recover the air in his lungs, his heart raced faster than a racing car, he felt dizzy, in the very edge of the unconsciousness for the excess of stress in his body, he wouldn't take it too much.

He really needed to find, or all the notes, a shelter to stay for the rest of the night or an exit, turns the light off for a while to not bring Slendy's attention and keep the battery, trembling tries to get up, hardly for the effort of his heart racing blood very fast, uses the strategy of keeping talking to nowhere to keep his sanity, survive will be for them.

It's hard say how many time has passed since he begun, only knows he already collected seven pages, finding them in different and almost random places, when he finds the last one, falls on his knees with tears of joy, and yeah, it was a huge one, more than that time when he finally ended _Vanish_ , or the _20/20/20/20_ mode of the _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

—Eat that stupid god dang motherfucker! I found **_ALL_** of your notes!

For the sake of his own sanity begun to laugh like a maniac, the fact of reaching all the notes in real life affected him at the point he was really near to lose his mental sanity, he did not realize someone behind him, really hard say what was he thinking by facial expression... in that moment when Mark saw it, ran away again dropping the notes by the way, the creepymonster just stared while he was "watching" to the outsides, takes the notes, take another two of his pockets which says "Sorry Mark" and "Never again"

In fact he had a flashback, first one of Wilford oncoming crushing his knuckles, next another one of his niece Sally saying that "Don't even dare to try to kill him or she's gonna tell to her aunt Alice about what happened", and no, it wasn't Alice Madness if you wanna know. The image of a 16-years-old girl with short hair, some red stripes in her hair using a class of trench coat and purple eyes with a patron of several purple-gray circles that covered her whole eyeball, her body in totality was nothing that mere shadows, in the back, Bloody Moon could be seen... shakes his head to go away, with some lucky, Sally won't try to launch anything towards him...

Coming back with the super-adorable-but-kinda-ding-dong-26-years-old youtuber, we can see him running as fast as he could towards a house where he maybe could spend the rest of the night, it was outside the woods, 100 meters far, without slow down crashes against the door using his shoulder, enters, quickly turns towards the door locking it with the key and putting some stuff over it... great mistake. And of course friends, his shoulder has paid the consequences of the crash.

He just let himself slip down against the door with his heart running as hell, almost near to come out his throat, his blood pressure wasn't in a pretty good condition, his legs hurt for running so much thanks to the adrenaline excess, turns off the phone to stop wasting battery while feels so happy to find a place to rest for a while... funny fact: while he haven't seen where he was yet, the audience felt some worry for him...

The laughs of a little girl could be heard, a sinister one by the way, making him feel nervous and attentive, looks at the living room, almost widening his brown eyes repeating "no" several times, without stopping, stands up, passing a hand over his dyed toupee... the desperation was round the corner now...

—Freak... Emily wants to play...

Mentally curses out loud with his soul for his bad lucky: now he had to survive to the horrible mannequins moving around the whole house without any restriction, and kill him one way or another... whoever who were the responsible, it was pretty evident they wanted to squeeze his fears, in this case: automatonophobia, translated as fear to mannequins and similar stuff. Trying to keep calm goes to find the lantern while avoids the diabolic doll known as Kiki, taking in count she was a real danger of dead for —more probably— a heart attack or lost of sanity and finally suicide.

— _What I'm thinking about...? That won't happen..._

Time moves so slowly at the point that it was almost suspended, in any moment he would jump off a bridge. Incredibly to him and everyone, time passes without anything out of its place, letting him rest in the sofa, without movements, no satanic laughs, no jumpscares, absolutely nothing, giving a slight respite to rest... it seems they changed a bit the game mechanics, he wished to close his eyes and wake up in his bedroom, being on the edge of it, in that moment when he almost shut his eyes, the big old clock sounded waking up, standing up again, tightening his hold on the lantern, and breathing trying to filling value.

—I'm too manly to be scared... In fact, I'm **_not_** scared.

Ten minutes later we could hear him scream, Kiki jumpscared him, at least she faded, for obvious reasons he had to pay a lot of more attention about what was he doing, the hour passes, now was turn of Mr. Tatters with Chester. Watch it, hear it laughing sinisterly making you think you would do a mistake in any moment to latter fad after realize you've beaten him the "Red/Green Light", and look at you directly to the eyes really makes him shiver as hell, while the last one, the fact of chasing you making you run everywhere until reach another room seriously makes you want to hit it with a hammer.

Just like he did in the woods, started to talk —only for the moment— alone again for the sake of his mental sanity, along with it, the best he could do was hide, lock away and spend a good time left in the bathroom, now was 3:00 a.m. near to 4. He can hear the living room clock marking 4 o'clock, now was time to go for Emily alone...

—Wish me lucky guys...

Sighs and come outside, not founding or hearing anybody else apart of the white haired girl, activating the basement mechanistic prepares himself to down, almost throwing out his heart —literally—, scared but trying to seem very macho, looks for it with the lantern, but by his surprise, he founds her pointing to a metallic door, for a reason was very familiar...

—Go over there... —she said —the monsters want your head in a silver plate along someone else...

—Are you helping me...?

—Go over there **_now_**!

The scream became diabolic, the girl started to act in a wild way, not to say as an animal, he reacts scared, she first throws herself to him, he dodged her, at high speed runs towards the metallic door, in the moment she tried to attack again, the scared youtuber closed the door, making her crash against the same. He didn't stop looking at the door, scared by the wild shouts of Emily; the furious blows lasted a few moments until suddenly ceased... that was a very close one...

Like what happened when he got into Emily's house after run away off of the woods of Slender, his pressure gave a sudden fall, with the force that his heart rumbled against his chest near to fly off of its place, Mark just haven't turned around yet, his vision got blurry and his head was spinning, with his touch he searched behind his back for something to sit down, finding a wooden chair, without paying too much attention to his surrounding took out the GoPro. As his vision was still blurry he kind of could distinguish a table, he sat down, put the camera over the table, he crossed his arms over the table and hid his face between them, the lent pointed towards a dark hallway... they got horrified...

He just hasn't taken a look to where he was yet as his face was still between his arms trying to calm down. He haven't recovered from the scare he got in the forest plus all the stress of surviving at Emily's house with these... fucking... dolls... «Fucking mannequins...» he mumbled. So much tension was causing him to break down slowly, at his side he heard the sound of a telephone ringing twice, he didn't care at all, he just wanted a break.

 _Hello? Hello, uh... What on Earth are you doing there? Uh... didn't you get the memo?_

—It can't be...

 _The place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one; someone used it... now none of them are acting right._

—Why...?

 _Listen, j-just finish your shift; it's better than trying to leave in the middle of the night..._

Mark just decided to ignore all the rest of the call for several reasons; he raised his head with his heart racing again mixed with fear. He knew where he was...

—Freddy's Fazbear Pizza... —he mumbled —Night six... second game...

He raised his gaze to the ceiling, to slam his forehead against the table, grunting. It felt like a never-ending nightmare.

— ** _Oh, poor Markimoo_** —again was the Spanish dude, his voice echoed in every corner of the pizzeria —, **_it seems that you cannot handle more time like this... why don't you just give up?_**

Oh no, of course he won't, his life was depending on a victory, he raised his head with determination in his eyes, he cracked his knuckles and grinned, if he wouldn't do it for himself, then he would do it for them.

—I'm able to continue for them. When I'm done with this shit, I'll leave.

Again two voices laughs in unison with a severe tone of madness on both until the transmission just cuts off, he took the tablet looking what time it was... wait a sec, it just was 4-and-something AM, but it were again 12:00 PM... he placed the GoPro on the palm of his hand so he wouldn't have any problems with the Freddy's mask to fool the _toy_ animatronics very soon. Toy Bonnie has already taken his position in one of the party halls, in _Parts and Service_ , the old animatronics already left, like Mangle, he went to the camera of the Puppet to rewind the music box, while he paid attention to the vents of the sides already finding the annoying Balloon Boy to his left and "Bon Bon" to his right. He looked at his sides quickly and (casually) saw a metallic blade with a sharp edge...

—I've got an idea... —he mumbled and grinned mischievously —you'll gonna see my sweet revenge you little fucker...

Easily fooled the blue rabbit with the mask while with the other, well, he grabbed the metallic blade placing it next to the chair, waiting for the other animatronic to show up, of course to dissimulate a bit, he looked again at the tablet to check at the others, he lowered it finding the "enragement child" there, laughing like a loser, he couldn't resist the temptation and pointed the camera to his face giving a _Darkiplier_ gaze. Mark took the blade and prepared to toss it like a Frisbee, using his rage for all these moments that the motherfucking child have done to him while playing the game has done, he tossed the blade trespassing his neck. In a first moment he thought that nothing happened, three minutes later the rest of the body —but not the head— fell to the floor.

—RIP dong breathing child.

If you want to know what the fuck was going on inside Mark's head after that "goal", well, we could see him using the MLG glasses showing both middle fingers shaking his head back and forth in a signal of victory, Doritos, _Takis_ , flying weed with Freddy Fuckboy with disco lights, a pair of miniatures versions of Snopp Dogg repeating "Smoke weed everyday", another pair of miniature versions of himself dabbing. Out of his mind he was giggling saying that the "king of Five Nights at Freddy's has finally done what his fellow followers who died because of the 'fucking little shit' wanted to do a long time ago."

It felt so pleasant...

 ** _ANYWAYS._**

The night passes relatively fast, in some point he gets ambushed by Mangle, Foxy and old Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, as it was the real life and not the game, he could use the lantern to stun the olds with the light of the lantern at the same time he used the mast to confuse the Toy models, he rewinds Puppet's music box, now he was alone, he just needed one hour to end the night. A complicated hour was ahead.

—Alright, we're an hour to end with our shift —he commented, then looked at the headless body of BB, he stood up, took the head and a thick iron stick and places them over the table —. Now I realize... did somebody realize that the old animatronics seemed more tattered, but the appearance of their suits seemed to be more... colorful? I mean, they seem less lifeless, but acting in a kinda different way in respect of the originals... I don't know if it's just my mind or if it's real... —he took a second and checked on Puppet —Nope.

Then he heard the sound of _Pop goes the weasel,_ his heart stopped for a moment and asked to himself in which moment did he escape from the box, at top speed takes "evasive actions" taking the table down, doing it just in time, when the sound was getting closer, more prepared he was, with the camera again on his forehead, armed with the head of Balloon Boy and the iron stick, with some effort, when he felt it behind the table he launched the head making the Puppet crash against the wall, the objet gave it in the mask, without wasting any second he ran towards the animatronic to tie its extremities up with itself, quickly when he was done, he stood up over it. There weren't any sounds of the other animatronics now he just realized... weird, yet, true.

His surroundings become in nothing but pure darkness, the only thing he could see it was himself and the Marionette, to his major surprise, it did get untied, when it turned around is when he got more surprised... it wasn't the marionette of the sinister smile of the original game, of white mask and colorful, it was its other version... the _Five Nights at Candy's_ one...

—Reverse Puppet...

Its mask had a crack between its eyes, result of the last hit, his face expressed —only— anger and rage, behind it a word in the Slender's handwriting appeared "RUN" then the next text appears: "MONSTERS WANTS TO KILL YOU." Behind of it, the silhouettes of two persons were shown, detaching a thick dark aura, sending chills down his spine. There wasn't any kind of sign to give a clue about their identities, both were covered in pure darkness, so, nothing else than their silhouettes could've been seen.

To the other moment he was surrounded by the old animatronics, surprisingly enough, their bodies fell to the ground/floor/nothingness/wherever-he-was-standing-on revealing three boys and a girl wearing similar clothing to the animatronics' suits, one of them was a 11-year-old red-haired boy wearing Foxy's suit, he was wearing a hood with fox's ears; another, 12 years old, light brown hair of the same color, wearing Freddy's suit with a hood similar to the first child; the third child, lavender hair, wearing Bonnie's costume, 13 years approximately; the last one was a blonde girl using Chica's costume, she had the same age of the Freddy-boy. All of them had black eyes with white dots as pupils...

We could see Mark slightly freaked out, I mean, they were _the_ spirits of the children murdered by Purple Guy, if they left the bodies of the original animatronics and took their phantom form, it was for some particular reason, the only that seemed to not have another form was Reverse Puppet or "Vinnie". The four kids looks to each other and smiles mischievously, Mark stepped back for whatever that their complicit looks meant, the girl grinned, the four of them just grabbed his arms, he got more surprised when he realized that they were stronger than him.

Reverse signaled with a finger to where the door was, the children made him turn around and walk towards the door in the middle of the pitch of blackness surrounding them, the door got open and he walked through it feeling how they released his arms, he grabbed the knob to close it, when he turned around all the darkness went away revealing the pizzeria again, nobody was there, only the tied marionette trying to set free...

—Weird...

He closed the door finding that he got into a place of pure darkness. He couldn't see a damn thing, and then white letters formed in the side of the place... "SURVIVE". The message seemed to come from the reversed marionette... "SAY NOTHING". He sighed with the last thin, then he realized that he had brought the lantern so he took it out and saw where he was, it seemed to be a deep cavern, he could only hear his footsteps mixed with the sound of water drops slowly falling, suddenly rushed steps could've been heard towards his direction, a man of 30 years using a wool hat, short beard, hazel eyes and kinda taller than him (5'90 ft tall), his arms had two wristbands in each arm, but he couldn't see anything else, Mark tried to stop him but the man just passed through him like a ghost, he turned around, the man did the same, like he realized his presence.

—«Who are you?» —the person asked

 **(A/N: To clarify, when a dialog comes** _—«Like this»_ **means that the speaker is talking in another language)**

Mark froze in his place not knowing what to answer... he didn't know Spanish!

—I'm Markiplier... —he mumbled —or just Mark...

—«I'm also a youtuber like you, I'm iTownGamePlay, but my real name is Alvaro...» —Mark only understood the word "youtuber" and his username

—Uh... nice to meet... you I suppose...? —he didn't know what to say or how to say it —I don't... oh God... I don't...

Alvaro seemed to understand that he didn't understand anything by his nervousness. Mark didn't know that all of the viewers in that moment were incredibly confused as he was talking to the darkness to no one... of course, the black-haired man didn't know that.

—«Oh gee, I forgot that he doesn't speaks Spanish...» —Alvaro mumbles —«I'm sorry I'm pretty bad at English... wait a... you're here now... but... you should be...» —he mumbled, like he was trying to fit pieces in the right place, then both heard something — «Fuck! I'm sorry, I got to go now!» —and he ran into the pizzeria's door.

The lantern's light starts to flicker, which meant that it was near to run out of batteries, Mark turned it off leaving it on the ground, again a message appeared: "THINGS HAPPENS IN A SAME PLACE, BUT DIFFERENT TIMES".

—Ok... —he whispered

What he could understand at some point with it is that the fact of being in an event that already happened or that haven't happened yet, that's what "Things happens in a same place but different times" pointed out. He closed his eyes, sighs, starts to move again in the dark listening how far the sound of his footsteps could go, making feel like a bat (not Batman, ladies and gentlemen), as he could see the sound waves traveling and colliding against the walls of rocks, when he reached the end he found another door and opens it making an obnoxious squeak, with what little he saw, because of the more-or-less futuristic style he deducted what he had to do now.

—Oh shit... I just reminded what this place was... and also these hellish mannequins...

Yes, it was the same place of that fan-made where he had to escape using a spaceship, at the same time he almost ends getting killed by his blood pressure thanks to a few mannequins... he closes his eyes, thinking that that wouldn't happen this time as the furry chest macho that is respected —yeah, of course—, he gets near an automatic door, once it gets open he walks into the labyrinth cursing his luck under his teeth, it was dark, windy, cold and he wanted to pee —incredibly enough, he haven't peed his pants yet—. As we all know —excepting the new fans maybe—, he had to find all the switches to turn the spaceship on and head to there and escape, and find Warfstache's moustaches...

—Here we go...

Like at the beginning of the nightmare, he was again without another stupid lantern, the dim illumination gave an indication of where to go, he haven't found any mannequin yet, thanks to God, anyways, he reached a point where, aside of the fact that he haven't found any of Warfstache's moustaches, he found a table with four wristbands of the animatronics, cute version; on a sheet over the table said "take us and shake us!", he does that with the four, one per arm, he shakes the two in his right being Freddy and Foxy there, eventually both wristbands starts glowing and become into a lantern, he closes his eyes with happiness and relief, he sighed and keeps walking...

He didn't know that the two persons that talked to him earlier where surprised for what he found.

He couldn't help but say it out loud. Something that he found weird coming from the stuff of the animatronics was the absence of Golden Freddy and the original Marionette, because if the "Take cake to the children" mini game of the second game, the scenes between night and night of the fourth day and "Happiest day" mini game from the third game are considered, it could be said that they had the biggest roles between all the characters of _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , as Golden was related to the hallucinations that takes place throughout the saga. Many theorizes that he is the boy that Fredbear chew its head that's why he takes that appearance while Marionette was the first killed children and gave "life" to the animatronics after their assassination, thus giving plot to the other games... but well, it was just a theory. A _game_ theory... and it didn't matter a lot at the moment, right?

—Anyways...

Using the lantern of the wristbands Mark starts to look for both the switches and the moustaches, part of him hated that place for being exploiting his fears for mannequins, the other was grateful that it wasn't the world of _Vanish_ , whatever, and I repeat: **_WHATEVER_** was better than pass the hell that **_that_** game caused to him... he inflates his chest placing his hands over his hips trying to get some bravery, then...

 ** _Mark..._**

Of course he bristles, mostly because he swore that he heard steps coming from somewhere, shaking his head and taking some breaths manages to calm down a bit to jump almost touching the ceiling for suddenly meeting face to face with a mannequin, falling over his butt, he closes his eyes, stands up, smiles a bit and ends knocking it down with a kick.

—See? I'm not afraid. Besides I'm manly. I'm _so_ manly!

He heard the laughs of four children, none of these showed signals of evilness, only innocence, for some odd and particular reason it was something that made him feel more relaxed at the same time of feeling protected and curious, in fact, a warm and sincere smile was drawn upon his face, in one of these he finds one of Warfstache's moustaches, when he takes it he could hear the characteristic POOF in the background making the smile get wide, he turned around and faces another mannequin, only that this time he punched it as a reflex, of course it didn't move so he just kept searching.

After a good row of jumps and scares searching for the switches and Wilford's moustaches, he had to do _parkour_ over frozen metal; he took a peek to the wide gap seeing a deep bottom. Since there was artificial gravity, it was a very bad idea fall from there. Mark rubs his hands nervous, trying to calm down at the time of giving the jumps of faith that: either could carry him to the other side of the hangar where a huge lever that was supposed to take out a spaceship that will take him out from the station _or_ fall and give a good and huge hit against the floor —that would be able to kill him easily having in mind the height of where he was— and crack his body like a mere egg or a light bulb, reminding that he was doing it for saving his life and his subs... and Amy, Tyler, Ethan, Chica, his friends in general... anyways...

—Ok guys, wish me luck. And don't be assholes because I know that there are fucking idiots wanting me to fall and sending their comments to the chatbox of the livestream! —he shouts

Mark cracks his neck and knuckles, steps back a few inches, and takes a very deep breath. The truth was that he felt a huge chicken at being so close of doing jumps of faith, but he didn't had another choice than jump, taking impulse takes a leap lading on his foots, he slides, then his feet fell out, almost falling into the void, by a reflect act he grabs the cable that was suspending the platform, leaving him hanging. It was a close call... he got up onto the platform again trying to swallow his urge to vomit his hear that was in his throat.

—Fuck... this is going to be worst than I expected... —he takes another deep breath —Ok, let's go there again...

Slowly and carefully starts to jump again between the platforms, just touching a new one was shifting him with some clumsiness to the next platform, he was near to fall again of another, but fortunately he didn't for some reason, lucky maybe was, but well, at the last jump he gives all of his impulse to reach the last two platforms that connected already to the other part, he looks to all at his progress, feeling his heart starting to calm and his stomach growling... again sighs deeply, trying to shut these feeling of throwing whatever he had in his stomach... in case that it was the video game he would gloat of pure happiness for what he did, but this time was different: he was playing for his life...

— _I just wanna go home..._ —thought with sadness

He heads towards the lever and pulls it, causing a damper to open on the floor revealing stairs leading him to the bottom, he just stood at the entrance looking to the dark bottom, the word "Death" seemed to be written around the walls and the steps making sending wildly chills down his spine before the sensation of claustrophobia that suddenly hits him.

— _Don't be a chicken Fischbach..._ —he thinks — _just think that mom is at home waiting for you with her delicious chicken soup while Thomas is also waiting while he draws TwoKinds..._

Mark hardly swallowed his spit, his feet weigh like plumb making him give heavy steps to down. Ten steps later the damper gets closer, making a series of lights at his sides turn on giving a spooky look to downstairs, with a limb in his throat starts to make some comments trying to de-stress, cheer himself up and —hopefully— don't end driven nuts at the end, almost having a motive to keep with the path awaiting for him... it was one of these silly time where he felt so vulnerable and overexposed, sliding the tip of his fingers over the surface of the wall at his left he kept going down, he was feeling so starving at the moment, wanting for something to eat while he tried to contain the desire of throwing up... and still wanted to go to a bathroom or something...

—I heard that it's ok to feel afraid... —he mumbled almost to himself —but I wonder how much... —he babbled inaudible — _Maybe I'm not strong enough..._ —he thought

And suddenly, all of that confidence and self-steem disappeared of his being, replacing it for someone insecure of his movements, leaving him too into a sepulchral silence only broken by his steps going down; hard was not feeling like that taking in count that his skin he was playing in these moments, that two persons wanted to see him losing his mind and/or kill him in the process without knowing why were they doing it, his back started to feel heavy, making his shoulders lower a bit to the front as his gaze was fixed to the bottom, out of the corner of his eyes he kept hallucinating with the word "DEATH" in caps, bolds, cursives and underlined indicating that maybe something could happen down there.

— _Mark just keep moving..._ —he told to himself — _just keep moving..._

Instead of walking forward, he got two steps back with a high level of danger traveling down his dorsal spine violently, he steps back again with his heart again and already in his throat near to legitimate throw it out, only to find himself sliding in what was just a few nanoseconds ago a staircase, when his feet touches the surface of the bottom he ends rolling up to the front several times until he crashes against a metallic and rusty door, he stands on his knees supported with his hands, dizzy turning his head to the slide, he saw how it turned again into stairs and got closed behind a thick wall of off-colored bricks...

His gaze again falls in direction of the floor, trembling slightly with some of fear, his hands weren't moving of their place, staying stiff like a statue in an only position; the tears for some reason were claiming to escape off of his eyes, his attitude worried to his fan base watching the stream, being totally improper of his part what was happening, slowly he stands up afraid, he desired with all of his might that everything was just a stage of his friends and not a real nightmare, that Ethan, Amy, Tyler, Jack, Wade, Bob, all of them were behind that familiar metallic door that reminded him to _Vanish_ with a huge sign that said "Gotcha bro!" being everything just a prank of a very bad caliber.

Trembling he stands up again feeling the tears streaming down his face slowly, accumulating quickly between his eyelids, making them fall more quick, his heart raced more than the other times together that happened previously, he takes the metallic rusty knob slowly, mentally crossing his fingers to be into a kind of psychological experiment of the government or a twisted nightmare, he lowered the knob in utterly fear, the same made a strident squeak while closes his eyes waiting for whatever was coming. He expected to his friends recording everything including his face in that exact moment with a stupid sign, when he opened his eyes, a loud "NO" could've been heard around the whole sewers.

—Why the fuck, between all the existent games they had to put **_Vanish_**?! —now he was really crying, in silence, with hiccups but crying —Everyone knows **_how much I hate_** this game!

For the millionth time, Mark took a deep breath cleaning his face of the tears, shaking his arm to turn the wristband-lantern on gets ready to get started. Almost literally his heart seemed to pop like a balloon causing him a horrible stitch in his chest, he walks slowly with a choppy breathing, he walks slowly around the long, confusing and scary-as-fuck hallways trying to avoid whatever lurked these places —of course, all of what he have been through in that creepy-ass game was still fresh in his memory—. In every moment, his tears couldn't stop betraying him, abundantly falling down from his cheeks to the watery surface, at least the GoPro was on his forehead, so he could keep from his fans to get sad with him.

Maybe they already realized as he was too quiet... besides the fact of the slightly hiccups and the fact that he was forcing his breathing inside because of a locked nose...

He doesn't knows how long he kept wandering around the place, he haven't had an encounter with any of the enemies of the game —and he _didn't_ want to do that in fact—, neither he didn't find any fluorescent bars nor any key to get the fuck out of there, at the point that his paranoia was defeating him, making him think that he was in the final line in all of these madness where his fears were being exploded at the max capacity, then, walking in a long hallway he could hear a bull run towards him, he turned around trembling seeing how that black thing made of goo was coming fast and runs away terrified launching a loud scream of horror to run as fast as his tired legs could, reaching a dead end.

When he found that a wall was coming near him in a room, he dodged the goo monster, which didn't stop in time and crashed loudly against a wall, the same cracked and part of the ceiling fell over it, he stood still for a few seconds waiting for any movement that never came... he looked at the void in the ceiling... there was nothing...

—I just wanna go home... —he said with his voice shattered —I... I...

Mark turned around after hearing a pair of steps, feeling a hard blow in the face at the same time that the camera was retired off of his forehead, before he could reincorporate again, he feels a kick in his stomach that takes the air out of his lungs, then he feels a gloved hand over his forehead that shoves him directly to the wall making him to receive a painful hit, it didn't knock him out for some reason, feeling how the blood started to flow out of the injury that it was caused in his head, he falls to the floor and barely stands up, in a blink he felt a grip in his left arm, whoever who was incredibly strong as they gave him three turns and tossed him against the ceiling receiving another painful and sharp blow —he swore that he heard a few of his bones breaking— while the person was recording everything with a hand.

The laws of the Physics indicated that everything that went up must go down, and that applied to Mark: the same, after end up embedded against the ceiling for around ten minutes, went down, only to found himself over the knee of the man, the same was holding him there now hitting his chest, maybe breaking a rib due the pain, spreading to most parts of his body, the hooded man of there, using a black robe and a pair of black leather gloves, the man lowered his knee making the youtuber fall on the floor landing upside down, feels the metallic flavor of his blood running up his throat until it found its way out by his mouth, falling on a few rows of the same substance on his lips, falling down his jaw to the wet floor, feeling also how they stepped horribly over his back with a heavy pair of boots against the floor to prevent him to stand up, the worst was that they were still recording...

—Stop... please... —Mark pleaded in a lot of pain —please... I just want to go home...

—Oh... Are you tired Markimoo? —the mysterious person was the Spanish guy from before, his words felt like venom and a sick happiness sending chills down the spine of the American youtuber —Do you feel how your body weighs a ton?

Mark tried to stand up again, coughing some more of blood to receive a harder and heavy step on his back, the pain in his ribs was horrible, the third attempt was the worst because apart of being kicked heavily in his burning ribs like he was a damn soccer ball with the tip of the boots, the man made him extend his arms over his head on the floor and started to step on them with all the intention of not allow him to stand up again or nor even try it, the intense and horrible burning pain in his whole body makes him feel really useless... the session of torture stops a while later, when he couldn't feel his arms full of footprints almost bleeding anymore, he swore that both arms were broken with all of that...

—Does it hurts, Markimoo?

— _What do you expect... fucking asshole...?_ —he thought

Even with the incomparable pain that seemed to be from a beast that attacked him wildly, he tries to stand up, the pain in his arms were hellish, like millions of needles were stitched to his nerves at the same time he couldn't feel them...

—Insolent...

The man gives an elegant twist, at half-turn he kneels extending his legs passing over one of the already disastrous arms of Mark making him fall again on a side, for some particular reason, even with all of the strong kicks and blows, his glasses weren't still broken...

—Why... —whispered in a small string of voice that barely could escape between his lips, more like a thought than something that he had said —...me...?

Another kick was given to his ribs making him to fly over his back violently, rising up a few inches of the floor until he falls over his forehead, the vibration and the force of the impact against the forehead of the already severely injured youtuber caused that the crystals of his glasses finally shatter and break, creating a wound on his forehead, again he feels a grip on the collar of the neck of his shirt, being tossed near the rubbles where the monster was... he fell over his back and rolled again ending upside down again, his heart raced when he felt something grabbing his ankles, dragging him towards the monster. He didn't have any more strength to fight back or at least try. The monster emerged out of the rubble like smoke and darkness...

—I'm... so... tired... —Mark whispered in a very low voice —I... don't want... to fight anymore... I... just... can't... I'm sorry... this is too much...

His destiny was sealed, everything he did was cry in silence even with the strong pain he feels in his ribs, the man places the camera on the floor, with the lent pointing towards the black-haired man... the same, with his last breath and with his voice completely shattered started to speak:

—To everyone who's watching this... I want to say that it was a great pleasure make you have... a good time... —with every word, more tears were coming out of his eyes, the monster was surrounding him —you really made my life so happy... you've made me... love my job every day of my life and... I hope that... after I'm gone... none of you follows me... please... I'm begging to you... move on with your lives... I'll see you in the next time and... buh bye...

When he ended he feels the shadows entangled around his arms making him sit and cover him into a giant living amorphous mass, slowly crushing him with force looking to kill him with pressure, before everything got closed into nothing else but a void of pure darkness, curves a small cracked smile having in mind everything he have done and reached, crying also knowing that he wouldn't see his brother and his mother and friends and pets ever again, but at least he also knew that there were two people waiting for him in that unknown place called "afterlife".

And finally, he disappears inside a black sphere in fetal position, the transmission ends in that point... Everyone: fans, _haters_ , curious people, occasional viewers, everyone and every single one was shocked for what they say, some of them tries to deny the reality thinking that it was only a really bad joke of a horrible taste or some kind of movie to try to scare them, having in count that Mark also was a really good actor. Really for everyone or at least the 99,99% of the _fandom_... that small and reduced percentage of people was conscious that what they've seen was real, specially one person... that group knew that one of the best people that could have stepped the face of the Earth, that one that always was concerned of his fans giving them constant support through his videos, the one that always was making charity livestreams of 12 hours for charity, the King Of The Squirrels/Five Nights at Freddy's has left the Earth forever...

Mark Edward Fischbach had died...


End file.
